buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolt Fuchigami
"Bolt Fuchigami" (淵神暴留斗 Fuchigami Boruto), also known as "Ikazuchi" is the former secondary antagonist of Future Card Buddyfight Hundred. A past member of the Fuchigami Clan, he allegedly became frustrated by their strict rules and released the Great Fiend, Yamigedo from its seal on Earth. He now seeks to consume the entire world alongside his newfound Buddy and his minions, the Hundred Demons. However, all those were simply false memories implanted by Gratos, Bolt was happy with his life before Gratos fooled him into unsealing Yamigedo. After losing to Gao Mikado, Yamigedo reveals his true intention and from the future and abandoned Bolt and Gratos even tried to have Ikazuchi sacrificed to Yamigedo at Davide Yamazaki's suggestion. He is voiced by Toshiki Masuda (Japanese), Ryan Simmons (English Dub). Name His name Ikazuchi (イカヅチ) comes from kanji 雷 (kaminari, can also be read as ikazuchi) which means "thunder", which refers to his lightning powers. His real name Bolt is also a reference to his lightning powers. Appearance Ikazuchi has spiky yellow hair with black lightning-shaped stripes. He has brown eyes and lightning-shaped pupils as well as thick and black,lightning-shaped eyebrows. He has red stripes under his eyes. He also has sharp teeth and nails. His body is quite muscular. He wears gray shirt and white coat with yellow and red parts. On his back are two red lightning bolt shaped "wings" he uses to fly. His pants are brown and his shoes are grey with red bottoms. He is wearing black gloves and a red, claw-like belt. After consuming Asmodai's clone, his right hand turned distinctly purple, similar in tone to Yamigedo's own skin. Before releasing Yamigedo, attire wise, he did not have his white coat, claw-belt and gloves. Physically, he lacked his claws and fangs as well as the red markings under his eyes. Personality Ikazuchi is quite sadistic, malevolent, violent, impatient, and very arrogant. He has zero tolerance for failure and is quick to punish his subbordiantes whenever they do fail, even willing to destroy the Hundred Demons under his command if they should fail him as well. As a product of his insatiable appetite, whenever he finds something he considers delicious, he gains an intense obsession to taste it again, as seen with his desire to taste Tenbu once more. He has a strong hatred towards his family, the Fuchigami Clan, as a result of their strict and harsh upbringing due to their long held traditions and responsibility of keeping Yamigedo sealed. He especially hated the way they denied him very basic choices in his life such as what to eat. Due to this, Ikazuchi values freedom above anything and refuses to let anyone tell him what do do. He uses his difficult childhood as justification for his actions. After his releasing of Yamigedo and discovering the entire clan turned to stone, he was maniacally laughing and crying tears of joy for his newfound freedom. (Whether his emotions were his own or influenced by Yamigedo or a mixture of both at the time is unknown). When questioned about what happened to his family after that, he answered that he doesn't care, showing how much he hated them. He feels a certain kinship/empathy for Yamigedo, as he considers the both of them as oppressed people with the ability to do great things, yet were restricted by those "above" them. It is later revealed that Ikazuchi's personality was completely fabricated by Gratos in order to manipulate him into releasing Yamigedo. Bolt Fuchigami honestly cared about his family and was unaware that he released Yamigedo in the first place. After finding out the truth about himself, Bolt suffered a mental breakdown from discovering that he was being used as a puppet. He later returned with the intent of getting revenge on Gratos, going so far as to use Yamigedo, despite the fact that Yamigedo cared little for him. However, once he achieved his revenge he then sought to atone for releasing Yamigedo by attempting to assist in resealing it. Afterwards, he was now reformed and assist the Omni Lords and his true partner to fight off the future Yamigedo. Anime Biography Ikazuchi was raised by a loving family and was a member of the Fuchigami clan that guarded Yamigedo's seal. One day, First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos appeared to a young Ikazuchi impersonating an Omni Lord. Years later, Gratos started making the clan behave strangely and told Ikazuchi that if they were return to normal he must go to a rock deep in the heart of their territory and remove all of the talismans stuck to said rock. When he did so, the seal on Yamigedo was broken and everyone in the Fuchigami clan was turned to stone except for Ikazuchi. Then, Gratos changed Ikazuchi's memories so that he believed that he was abused by his clan and knowingly unsealed Yamigedo to get revenge on them. For years afterward, he had dreams of the memories Gratos failed to completely surpress. He recruited Magoroku Shido, Death Ruler, Gallows and Sofia Sakharov to capture Tenbu. When Shido failed, he punished him with his lighting powers. After countless failures from Magoroku, he decided to go capture Tenbu himself. He was confronted by Asmodai, whom he identified as an Omni Lord and defeated. Then as challenges Tenbu, he fought Tasuku Ryuenji who just came back from his training in Dragon World but the fight was cancelled mid-way due to Yamigedo's power causing the barrier system to overload and destroyed the Satellite. Afterward, he was challenged by Gao and won using his buddy's Thunder Mine to deal damage when Gao nullified Yamigedo's attack along with a Double Attack. Then, Tenbu was devoured by Yamigedo but not before Tenbu gave his Omni Lord Emblem and title of "Fifth Omni Dragon Lord" to Drum. Later, Ikazuchi appeared to challenge Gao again. However, shortly before Noboru had challenged Gao. At the time, Gao was subconsciously rejecting Dragon World to the point where he felt pain just from touching Dragon World cards so Noboru stole his Hero World deck in an attempt to force him to use Dragon World. Inside the Darkness Barrier, Gao found that he was unable to face Ikazuchi due to not being able to use Dragon World and his Hero World deck having been stolen so Noboru faced Ikazuchi in Gao's place. Noboru put up a good fight, but he ultimately lost and was kidnapped by Gratos. Immediately after Gao regained the ability to use Dragon World, Ikazuchi appeared to devour Gao. He shot a lightning bolt at Gao which was blocked by Drum and the selfless act allowed Drum to evolve into a true Omni Lord. Then, Drum fired an energy beam from his new weapon at Ikazuchi but Ikazuchi was saved by Sophia. In the next episode, Gao, Drum, Doble, and Meglax set out to seal Yamigedo on their own as Doble and Meglax believed that the four of them could handle it and Drum seemed to agree with them. They were greeted by Ikazuchi and they had a rematch inside the Darkness Barrier. Ikazuchi brought out his Buddy but Gao countered it this time by combining Lord's Dragon Shield with Drum's new ability. Ikazuchi seemingly cornered Gao with his impact, but Gao used White Dragon Shield to survive and won next turn with a new impact given to him by Tenbu's spirit. Then, the cave started to collpase and Ikazuchi fell into a crevice that opened as a result. Some time afterward, Ikazuchi washed up on shore dazed but alive. He ran into Gao's mom on the street and attacked her mistaking her for Gao, but was quickly subdued by Gao's mom's martial arts skills. Then, Gao's mom brought an unconcious Ikazuchi home with her. When he woke up, he was treated to dinner and a bath and all the while kept insisting to fight Gao. As they were going to bed Ikazuchi realized he didn't have a deck and after talking for a bit ended up jumping of the balcony just outside Gao's room and running off. After he ran for a bit Noboru found him and said that Ikazuchi was going to be a sacrifice for his old buddy. Ikazuchi didn't understand that Yamigedo didn't want him around anymore and arrogantly told Noboru to take him to Yamigedo. Noboru decided to teach him some manners before kidnapping him but Gao intervened and challenged Noboru. After the fight was over, Gratos appeared and told Ikazuchi about how he manipulated him all these years and then teleported away with Noboru. Outside the Darkness Barrier, Ikazuchi started crying and insisted that there were scars on his back given to him by his family, but Drum said that there weren't as Drum had been watching Ikazuchi throughout his stay at the Mikado's house and thus saw Ikazuchi's back while he was in the bathtub with Gao. However, An crying Ikazuchi flies away. Bolt was later reformed with his true partner, Yamigedo, and in X All Star Fight, he returns to join the tournament. Abilities So far, Ikazuchi has displayed numerous skills he's used to overwhelm his opponents. It is currently unknown how exactly he obtained them or how they work but what is known is that none of them so far appear to be a Buddy Skill in the conventional sense. Most likely though, he obtained said powers from Yamigedo in exchange for helping him to destroy Earth. Hundred Demons Calling: By chanting the following, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil!! Power of the Hundred Demons!!!", a purple seal with the kanji for "Demon" appears, from which he can call forth a Hundred Demon from his collection into the real world to perform tasks for him. Physical Strength: Ikazuchi is physically strong, strong enough to attack Tenbu. "Flight/Levitation": By stretching out the red "wings" on his back, he can levitate in the skies. Lightning Manipulation: Ikazuchi can conjure lightning from the palms of his hands to attack people with. The lightning generated is powerful enough to cause Drum a great deal of pain when he shielded Gao from said attack. He can also transform himself into lightning to teleport away to different locations. Memory "Consumption": By striking someone in the head with his clawed hands, he can seemingly pull out an orb containing thier memories and consume it, thereby making the person forget which memories were taken. He first used this skill on Tenbu in H Episode 1, making him forget about the "overwhelming threat" to the world. Whether he gains the memories he consumes or not has not been established. Black Skulls: He appears to be able to create black skulls for his subbordinates to use. These skulls can isolate and teleport people into an alternate dimensional prison known as the "Darkness Barrier" where the user can force their targets into Buddyfights. However, beings capable of dimensional travel, such as Takosuke, are still capable of entering these dimensions. Once the Buddyfight is over, all those who entered the "Darkness Barrier" return to thier prior location before being sent there. : Darkness Barrier: The dimension itself is composed of a main arena, lined with a symmetrical pattern composed of 3 eyes, with the standard platforms for both the players and the monsters they summon to stand on during the Buddyfight and 2 large skulls at the sides which have paths that lead to an area called the "Skull Pit" where spectators in the dimension can observe and communicate with the fighters. Gallery For a full gallery of Bolt Fuchigami, see Bolt Fuchigami/Gallery Trivia *Bolt`s Voice Actor, Toshiki Masuda, also voices Ryoga Kamishiro from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. *As of H Episode 14, he is the first person to defeat Gao Mikado in a Buddyfight. *Currently Bolt is one of 3 characters to use more than one Omni Lord in a fight. Buddyfight Records Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Buddyfighter Category:Parade of Hundred Demons User Category:Former Villains